respectthepouchfandomcom-20200213-history
Gr
it start with whoopee sandy luna and betty wacthing tv and found out the museum wants ice age fossil and invitations so luna and sandy start diging for fossils and betty whoopee start building a snow machine luna hey mandy would you pick up that shovel sandy here luna after few hour luna mandy i hit something help bring it up mandy oh my god it is frozen girl mandy this big find we have to send her to museum luna no we unfreezer her mandy no that not why did now puting her in the box no luna we should ask the other girl mandy fine luna hey what you working on betty a snow machine whoopee hay it almost done luna guys we found frozen girl mandy wants send her to museum but i want unfreezer her betty wow i think we should unfreezer her whoopee no we should send her to the musum so that start fight then that stop and go bed later luna betty betty get up were gone to take her to heating lamp next to your snow machine then that go to girl but mandy and whoopee were waiting sandy huh i knew try like this well not going get her then luna says ( well then) then she grabs mandy bathing suit and rips off mandy ahh then she rips off luna shirt then luna and betty run with the girl and whoopee and sandy run after them with the box then end up up at the tower were the machine is whoopee and sandy leave the box on the ground then go up to tower and have stirp when there all complete naked whoopee and betty make up but luna and mandy still fight but bum the snow machine and heat lamp then machine starts acting carzy and freeze them all in block of a ice then ice falls off in to box and closed then sue comes along and push box to postoffice then to 2 months later welcome to are new ice age exhibit check are most popular site the four frozen naked girl luna well mandy so now there are frozen girls at museum mandy shut up oh and nice mole luna oh dont want hear it there more seaweed down there then there is in the sea then start fight that girl comes in cavemen hey guy my aggh jy but you call me aj i just came to thank you for unfreezering me and whish you luck i mean i was frozen for 2000000 thousand years but i wasnt display in public in the buff like this betty thanks aj hey whats wrong with those two whoopee there fight aj well hope stop fighting soon cuse it look like guys are gone to be here for while well i got to get new dress so bye 18 years later there all like 20 and there bodys reflect that and lluna and mandy are still fighting betty guys just let it go mandy uhh luna i my sorry luna i my sorry too the end special thanks to Cassie Moats Category:Disrespectoids 2013 Comics Category:All natural disrespectoids